


Days at Overwatch HighSchool

by PuffDreamz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, High School, Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffDreamz/pseuds/PuffDreamz
Summary: Hana is the new transfer student after a accident have left her parents dead. She moves to the states to live her new life with her new adoptive parents. She starts her third year of high school at Overwatch High.





	1. New Beginnings

It had been one month since the accident. Hana was sitting on her bunk staring at a picture of her two parents that had been recently killed in the MEKA factory fire. She was at school when it had happened. She remembered getting called to the counselor’s office and getting the terrible news that her parents were dead.  Social services then came in and took her to her house and allowed her to pack up her belongings. She was only allowed to take one suitcase full of clothes and a few personal items. The rest of her stuff would have to stay there. After she gathered her belongings, which consisted of her picture of her parents and gaming laptop, she left with the social worker to be placed in a foster home but not without looking at her family home one last time.

Now she was crammed in a room with four other foster kids, all of which were younger than her. After the accident she couldn’t bring herself to go back to school so she opted to be home schooled. The days seemed to tick by slowly now. After she finished her school work she would usually open her laptop and play video games, sometimes streaming but always with her webcam off. She wanted to remain anonymous so she wouldn’t be bothered by random fans. Gaming was her way to get away from the real world; it’s also how she learned to speak English as well. Hana honestly thought that she was going to be in that foster home till she was eighteen.

‘Who wants to adopt a sixteen year old’ she thought to herself.

That’s when two men walked into the house being led by her foster parents up to her room. She heard a knock and her foster mother’s voice speak.

“Hana honey, we have two lovely gentlemen here to see you.”

Hana hops off her bunk and goes to open the door. She sees two men standing there. One was a darker skin tone with black hair that was graying. He was dressed in almost all black. The other man was lighter than the other man and he was wearing mostly blue. He also was graying but had blonde hair instead.

“Um, hi.” Hana said.

“Hey Hana, my name is Gabriel and this is my partner Jack. We were wondering if we could talk to you for a little bit.”

Hana shrugged and walked out of her room, shutting the door. “Sure.”

The three walked out to the patio and sat down.

“So, what is it you want to talk to me about…and if it’s about my parents I’m not ready to talk about my feelings.”

“No, that isn’t it at all.” Jake spoke up.

“Were here to ask you if you were okay with us adopting you…” Gabriel said a bit nervously.

Hana perked up. “Really, you want to adopt me?”

“Yes, we do. We read your file and wanted to come ask you in person to meet you and let you meet us as well…so you can have a say in the manner too. I know were not your biological family nor would we want to try and replace them, but we would love you just the same.”

Tears began to fill Hana’s eyes because she really had lost all hope in getting adopted. She thought she was going to be bounced from house to house until she was of age. Then struggle to find her place in the world.

“I would be happy for you two to adopt me. I don’t care if you two are partners. Having two dads is better than having no parents at all. I’m sure this is what mom and dad would have wanted.”

The three of them stood up and hugged.         

“There is one catch though Hana.” Jack said.

“Oh, what is it?”

“We live in the states, are you okay with moving from South Korea to the United States?” Gabriel asked.

Hana took a look around and took a deep breath in. “Yes, there is nothing for me here anymore, I never had any friends and my parents are gone. I have nothing to leave behind here.” She smiled.

“Okay, then we will go get the paperwork signed and come you pick up in two days, okay?” Gabriel asked.

“Okay, I’ll start getting ready to go.”

“Here’s our cell numbers so you don’t think we’re not going through with this. We’ll see you soon Hana.” Jack said.

The two men smiled and walked back into the house to leave. Hana stood there thinking about the new life she was going to have in the states. Of course she would miss her country, she thought.

‘But mom and dad would have wanted me to take this opportunity to be happy again.’ She thought to herself.

After a silent moment to herself, she ran back upstairs to pack up her stuff. It didn’t take her long to get ready. She laid in her bunk thinking about how slow the next two days were going to be, but happy that she would have a place to call home.


	2. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana is finally off to her new home in the states.

It was a long two days. Hana would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t doubt that maybe this was all a dream or if she didn’t question if the two men were going to come back. She tried not to think about those kinds of things but her mind wandered and she couldn’t help it. It made the last two days unbearable with all the what if questions in the back of her mind. On the day she was going to get picked up she couldn’t help but pace around the room and wonder if they really were going to show up. That’s when she heard the doorbell ring and her foster mother answer the door.

“Hana! Come downstairs with your items. Your new family is here to take you home.”

Hana practically ran downstairs almost tripping over her own feet. It took great effort not to fall and break her laptop on the way down. When she got downstairs she saw the two men that she had met a few days ago standing there and smiling.

“You all ready to go Hana?” Gabriel asked.

“Yeah, I’ve been ready since you two left.”

Jack laughed. “Great then let’s go.”

Hana hugged her foster parents and said goodbye and thanked them for taking her in when she had nowhere else to go. Gabriel placed her things in the trunk of the taxi and let Jack sit in the front while Hana and he got into the back. It was a twenty minute ride to the airport. They got all checked in and went through customs. It seemed like it took hours to just get on the plane, but finally they were seated and ready for take-off. Hana looked through the window of the plane as it was lifting off. She took in the sight of her home country one more time. She knew it was going to be hard to leave, but she didn’t think it was going to be this hard. She promised to herself that when she had the money and was old enough she’d come back and visit. After the plane entered the clouds she shut the cover over the window and placed her headphones in. It was going to be a long flight.

Almost 15 hours later and two connecting flights, they were finally at their final destination. They landed in a small airport outside of a town. They then drove about two more hours and arrived in a smaller town. Hana read the town sign on the way in.

“Cherrywood, is that where you two live at?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, we both use to live in the city. We hated the traffic and constant crime there. We decided to live a quieter life…so we moved here. It’s still pretty big for a town but not quite large enough to be considered a city.”

“How many people live here?”

Jack thought for a second before answering. “About  15,000.”

“Wow, that’s a lot less than I’m use too, going to be quite a change…but I’m sure I’ll love it.” She smiled.

“We hope so too Hana.” Jack smiled back at her.

They pulled up to a white, two story house. It almost looked like a house straight out of a home living magazine. The flowers were in bloom, the grass was green and there was a white picket fence around the yard.  Gabriel pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine.

“Well, here we are. Welcome home Hana.” He smiled.  Jack exited the car and gathered Hana’s belongings.

“This way Hana, let me show you to your room.” Jack said as he walked up to the door. Gabriel unlocked the front door and let them inside. The house was old fashioned. It had stairs that led up to the second floor right as you walked in. To the left was the family room. To the right was the formal dining room and kitchen attached to it. There was one bedroom on the bottom floor, and two bathrooms. One connected to the Master bedroom. Outside there was huge patio, and a giant backyard with a pool. Once they got done showing her the bottom floor, they all went upstairs. There was another family room and two more bedrooms with one bathroom upstairs. They led her to a bedroom in the right corner of the house.

“This is your room. We have it all set up for you. I hope you like the furniture.” Gabriel said.

Hana opened the door to reveal a queen sized bed with a light purple bedding on a wooden frame. The color of the room was a dark purple. She also had a desk and TV set up. The thing that impressed her most was what was set up at the desk. It was a top of the line gaming PC. It looked to be custom built. She practically ran over to it to inspect it further.

“We thought you might like that. We talked to your social worker and foster parents to see if we could get you anything that might make you feel more at home here. They said you were really into video games so we bought you this.” Jack stated.

“Thank you so much. You don’t even know how happy this makes me.” She turned around with watery eyes and hugged both of them. “Thank you for everything, for this room, this computer…but mostly for giving me another place to call home.”

“You’re welcome Hana.” Gabriel spoke softly.

“We hope you enjoy it here and can see us as parents soon.” Jack said.

They broke apart from the hug and Hana nodded.

“Be sure to unpack and rest up, you start school on Monday.”

Hana nodded and began to unpack her stuff. Gabriel and Jack closed her door and went back downstairs to rest and to order some take out. There was no way they were cooking after a long flight like that. Hana was left in her room with her thoughts.

‘School huh, maybe this time I can actually make some friends.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Next one should be up in a day or so.


	3. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana starts her first day at Overwatch High

The weekend went by quick for Hana, especially since she spent most of her time playing on her new computer. Her alarm went off and she rolled out of bed wondering what the first day at her new school was going to bring. She didn’t want to stick out too much so she opted to wear a grey shirt, blue jeans, black converse and her pink sweater. She gathered up her grey backpack and headed downstairs. Gabriel and Jack were already at work so she would have to walk. They took her on the weekend to the school to show her the route she would be walking. She didn’t mind walking to school. It gave her time to herself to clear her thoughts. She locked the door after she shut it behind her and began her twenty minute trek to school. She was about halfway there when she noticed that someone was uncomfortably close to her.

“Yo.” He called out to her. She turned around to see a boy with bright green hair.

“Um, hi.” Hana said back.

“You’re new here aren’t you? I haven’t seen you around at all.”

“Yeah, I just moved here about a week ago.”

“That’s cool, mind if I walk with you, since I can only assume you are going to Overwatch High, right?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. I guess I can use the company being the new kid in town.” She smiled.

“Genji is the name, and what is yours?”

“Hana.”

They walked together for the remainder of the walk. They did the standard getting to know you talk, asking where Hana was from, and what grade she was in. Genji showed her to office so she could meet her new counselor and get her new schedule. Before he ran off to class he told her that he would find her a lunch so she can meet all his friends so she wouldn’t feel so alone on the first day. Hana nodded and agreed to meet him at lunch. She took a seat in the office and patiently waited to be called.

“Hana Song?”

“Right here.” She got up and followed the tall man into the office. She shut the door behind her and took a seat.

The man behind the desk was too big for his office and his desk. He looked like he was having trouble shuffling through the paperwork to find Hana’s file.

“Hi there Hana, I am Mr. Reinhardt. I am going to be your guidance counselor throughout your time here at Overwatch High.”

“Hello.” Hana said quietly.

“No need to be shy, I am here for you when you need me, even if you just need to talk. Now, let’s get onto the fun stuff. Here’s your schedule with your classes and teachers. Here is a map of the school as well but I will have one of our office aids for this period show you around the campus since first period is homeroom. If you have any questions or concerns, please come see me. I hope you have a good time with us here.” The man smiled and escorted Hana back to the office desk. He turned to a girl about Hana’s age and began to speak to her.

“Lena, please take Hana around the school so she can get to know where her classes are.”

“Right away Mr. Reinhardt.” The girl said. She then turned toward Hana.

“Hana, right? The name’s Lena. I guess I’ll be showing you around.”

“Nice to meet you Lena. Yeah I suppose you will be showing me around.” Hana smiled.

“You have an accent too, where you from love? I’m from England myself.” Lena smiled.

“South Korea. I just moved to the states about a week ago with my two new adoptive parents.”

“I just moved about four months ago, so you’re not alone.” They began to walk throughout the school. Lena showed her where all her classes were, all the restrooms and where people usually hung out. When they finally got done the bell rang.

“Well, time for second period I suppose. You remember where to go right?”

“Um, yeah it’s English. In building three, right?”

“That’s the one. I’ll see you fourth period for science, since we have the same class and all.”

“See you fourth period Lena.” Hana smiled and turned to go head to her class. She couldn’t help but think about Lena’s smile and wonder if she had made a new friend or not.

**_Lena’s POV_ **

Lena turned and walked off to her history class wondering if Hana would get lost or not. She wondered if maybe she should have walked her to her next class but she didn’t want to seem clingy or overly interested in the girl.

 Lena had always knew she was attracted to woman, back in England she had a girlfriend. Her name was Emily and she loved her more than anything. When her parents found out she was having a relationship with a girl, her parents sent her off to live with her uncle Winston. She tried to have a long distance relationship with Emily when she moved but Emily couldn’t do it and they eventually ended it. Lena tried to continue to be friends with Emily but ended up losing all contact with each other.

Lena walked into her history class and sat down next to her best friend Angela.

“Hey Angie.”

“Hey Lena, what’s wrong? You look upset.”

“Oh nothing love, just was thinking about Emily.”

“Lena, you deserve better and definitely should not be thinking about someone who wouldn’t give you a chance.”

Lena sighed and tried to shake Emily from her thoughts. Surprisingly she started thinking about the new girl.

“I guess your right Angie, hey did you know there’s a new girl. Her name is Hana. She’s from south Korea.” Lena smiled and perked up as she spoke about the new girl.

Angela smiled. “If I didn’t know any better I would say you are crushing on this new girl.”

“Psh, no I just thought she was cute and interesting is all. Thinking maybe we could adopt her into our circle of friends.”

“Pretty sure you and Genji are talking about the same girl and I think he already asked her to join us at lunch.”

“Damn, I guess I should have thought of doing that too huh? Damn Genji beating me to the punch.” Lena smiled and the second be rang indicating the class has started. Throughout the entire history lesson Lena couldn’t help but think about Hana and she really had no idea why considering she just met the girl. Maybe it was because they were both from another country so they shared that experience. Lena nodded her head and claimed that had to be it. It couldn’t be anything else…right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about taking so long to write this chapter. Had a couple of real life issues going on and couldn't write until today. Hopefully you have enjoyed the chapter! Working on the next chapter so should be up sooner then this one was.


	4. Ending the First Day

The class periods before lunch seem to go by so slowly for Hana. She was excited that she would be meeting new people and hopefully becoming friends with these people. There was one person she was going to try and look for at lunch, and that was Lena. She didn’t know why she was excited to find and see Lena again, but seeing her made Hana feel welcomed and happy. The bell finally rang letting out third period class. As she exited out she saw Genji standing, he was waiting for her.

“How did you know what class I had Genji?”

“Oh, I’m an aid in the office third period. Sorry, this may have seemed super creepy. I just didn’t know your schedule and I told you I would introduce you to some of my friends.”

“Don’t worry about it. It saved me from looking like a lost puppy trying to find you.”

“Awesome.” Genji was clearly blushing. “Well, my friends are this way.”

They walked through the busy lunch area with all the tables and other students into a grass area known as the quad. It had four pathways that ran through it that’s why the students deemed it to be the quad. Genji led her to a large tree where a group of students were standing.

“Hey guys.” Everyone turned to greet Genji. “This is Hana. The new girl I told you guys about.”

“Oh, very nice to meet you Hana.” A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes turned to her. “I’m Angela. You can call me Angie though.” She pointed toward another boy who resembled Genji but with black hair. “That’s Hanzo, Genji’s brother.” Then she pointed toward a dark skinned girl that was wearing a blue and gold sweater. “That’s Fareeha and the girl she is talking to is Satya.” The other girl was wearing light blue and had on white glasses. “Lucio is the one in the green shirt there, with the headphones on.”

“Nice to meet all of you, and thanks for letting me hang out with you guys.” They all waved and welcomed her to the school.

“So, where you from again Hana?” Fareeha asked.

“South Korea.” Hana replied.

“That’s so cool. I bet you guys have top line video game stuff there, huh?” Genji asked.

“Yeah, but it’s nothing different from what you can get over here. We just have a few different games, but you have a few that we don’t get over there.”

“That’s so cool. Did you bring any with you from South Korea?” Fareeha commented.

“No. Unfortunately I couldn’t bring too much. So I only brought necessary items. But if I can get some copies of games from there I will let you know.”

“Awesome, game night at Hana’s place!” Genji exclaimed.

Hana smiled and looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of Lena.

**_Lena’s POV_ **

‘Bloody Hell. Of course the one chance I get to know the new girl more, the coach wants to have a team meeting at lunch.’ Lena thought to herself as she sat with her track teammates while her coach was babbling on about the next competition. She was barely able to get a bite to eat before she had to rush to the field.

‘Least I’ll be able to see her for fourth period, but I won’t get to talk to her since my uncle usually has a stick up his ass about talking in class.’

The lunch bell rang and she was off to science class. Hopefully she would be able to catch Hana before class, but she doubted it considering she was on the other side of the school. If she were to run she might be able to catch her but she decided against it. She barely got inside class before the start of the period bell rang. Lena took her seat but looked for Hana as she sat down. Just as she thought she was mistaken about having the same science class together, Hana walked into the classroom and handed Winston her schedule.

“Sorry, I got a bit lost on the way here. Won’t happen again.”

“That’s fine. Go ahead and take a seat next to Lena…the one with the open seat next to her.”

Hana moved toward Lena and smiled at her. Lena felt her heart skip a beat. She was actually nervous; she never had that happen to her while she was with Emily.

“I thought maybe I was mistaken about us having the same science class.” Lena whispered.

“No, I just got lost is all. I didn’t see you at lunch.”

“Yeah. Sorry about that. Coach wanted to talk to the track team about the next competition. I missed the whole lunch period.”

“Ahem.” Winston cleared his throat looking at the two girls.

“Sorry.” They both said in unison.

They both sat quietly for the rest of the period. Lena looked over at Hana every so often, trying not to get caught by her. She was failing. Each time they catch eye to eye Hana would just smile and send Lena’s heart racing. The period bell rang ending the class.

“Well one more class love and your first day will be over.” Lena smiled.

“Yeah, hopefully I’ll see you tomorrow Lena?”

“Of course! See you tomorrow and maybe even at lunch too.”

“Sounds good Lena. I’ll see you later.”

Lena packed up her stuff and headed to her math class watching Hana as she walked in the opposite direction.

**_Hana’s POV_ **

Hana noticed Lena kept looking at her so each time she caught her in class she would just smile at the girl. It was entertaining to say the least. Hana walked to her computers class and took a seat. Genji walked up to her and tapped on her shoulder.

“I guess we have the same class for our last period.”

“Oh, hey Genji. Yeah that’s pretty cool that we do.”

“Mind if I walk you home after class since we go the same way.”

“Sure. That sounds okay.”

The class crawled by and finally the final bell rang. Hana grabbed her bag and got up to leave. Genji came up to her as soon as she stood up. They walked home together. It was a bit awkward for Hana. She could tell the Genji had a small crush on her, but she wasn’t ready for anything yet. He walked her to her home with Hanzo trailing behind them with his headphones on.

“Well this is me. I’ll see you tomorrow Genji. Thanks for walking with me.”

“Sure thing. See you tomorrow.” He waved goodbye and Hana went inside her house. She walked up the stairs and sat on her bed.

‘Genji is nice, but isn’t my type…I don’t need a boyfriend right now anyways. I wonder what Lena is doing right now?’ She thought to herself. She heard the front door open and heard Jack yelled out.

“Dinner is here Hana!”

“Be right down!”

Hana rolled off her bed and headed downstairs.

‘I think I’m going to ask for Lena’s number tomorrow.’


End file.
